Wandering Innocence
by Krikoris
Summary: 'Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had been born into this modern time.' This fic is what Risika's life would have been like had she been born in our time. A/R maybe...Chapter two is FINALLY up, please R&R!
1. Chapter one

This is In the Forests of the Night, only in my certain twist. Risika has not been born, and here we set our scene in a highly religious family of the Weatere's. Rachel is still Rachel, still an innocent human. Duh, you should notice that. This is her point of view. Most of this is using quotes and such from ITFOTN. I tried to stick to the book, at least a little.  
  
As you all know, none of these characters are mine. NONE. The plot is kinda mine. These characters are strictly owned by my favorite author, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Please enjoy what I have written, and maybe lay a review down for encouragement...  
  
***************************  
  
"Am I a freak?" I shook my head slowly as I continued to scrub the burned parts of our fireplace. My beautiful brother, my twin, could never hurt a fly. He would never touch anything in a harmful manner unless he was protecting me or Lynette, my half sister.  
  
"No, Alexander, you are not a freak." I answered him with sadness in my voice. My knees were beginning to ache since I was kneeling there with holey jeans. I didn't mind though, I was worried about my brother. Casually I wiped at a streak of ash on my pale cheek. My brother insisted the accident was HIS fault.  
  
Our half sister, Lynette, was currently at the hospital with our father for medication. She had been been adding wood to our fire when the flames came up and licked her skin. She wasn't burned horridly bad, but not that far away from bad. "Well, you are my sister, my twin," Alexander sighed, staring at the now cold fireplace. "You would say that no matter how odd I became..."  
  
"Why don't you ask Dad or Lynette?" I did not wish to look at him. Already I could feel his golden eyes staring at me, waiting for me to help him. But that was something I could not help with. I had no idea what he was going through.  
  
"Tell them what I see? Tell anyone that I can look into people's minds, and that I can..." Alexander trailed off, but we both knew what he was going to say. For months, my brother had been trying to hide his powers. He told me that he could hear the thoughts of others, and if he concentrated on an object long enough, he could make it move.  
  
Alexander was a beautiful young man. Even I must admit that he is not hott, as girls might say, but beautiful. Despite the fact that he wears baggy t- shirts and loose jeans, spikes his wheat golden hair, and can be very offensive towards others, he has a personality that draws you to him. And his eyes. Dad tells us we have our mother's eyes. Our eyes are golden, an exotic honey, an eerie gold. Many assume they are those kind of contacts, but they are not.  
  
"It's freak stuff Rachel," he whispered shamefully, "How can I tell them that?" I had no answer. If my brother would try to explain it to someone, he could be thrown into a padded room. If he showed anyone, Alexander would become some science specimen.  
  
"Maybe that is what happened to our mother," he said quietly, "Maybe I hurt her."  
  
"Alexander!" I shouted at him as I turned to face him. "How can you blame yourself for her death? We were just babies!" I was shocked at his accusation at himself. Our mom died a few days after we were born, and now Alexander blamed himself for her death. Which was completely crazy!  
  
"If I can lose control of my powers when I am seventeen, how much easier would it have been to lose control when I was a child?"  
  
"I do not know Alexander," I sighed as I begun to furiously scrub the walls that were now black with burn marks. I was not good at being sympathetic, no matter how hard I tried. I was never a sympathetic type, except for my brother. He brought out the kind side in me. I am rather rude in school.  
  
"I have homework..." he muttered before turning and going to his room, which was upstairs at the end of the hallway. He looked so hard on the outside and yet he was as fragile as a glass elephant deep down. I loved my brother will all my heart and soul.  
  
I sighed again and threw down the rags that were now covered in black, then wiped my face in attempt to brush off a small trickle of tears down my cheek. I only smeared the ash. Shaking my head in frustration, I moved into the small bathroom we have on the first floor. When I got to the mirror, I only shook my head again and began to scrub off the dirt with a pale blue washcloth.  
  
Alexander and I shared the same color hair, a golden wheat color. We most likely got our hair from Mom, whose hair was a few shades lighter than ours. I barely glanced at my honey eyes or my pale skin before I got a full look at myself. A sleeveless crimson tanktop hugged my body in all the right places, and the low cut left little to the imagination. Dark navy blue jeans with holes at the knees encased my legs, and my feet were covered in combat boots.  
  
Dad and Lynette came home a few hours later, a bit after 11. I was in the kitchen, working on my homework. Lynette and I shared a room, but it was so dirty with clothes that I had no space to actually sit anywhere.  
  
My half sister walked into the kitchen, a white bandage encasing her burnt arm, and opened the fridge with a slight wince. Both of our mother's were dead, and so we had more in common than most half sisters. "How long was the wait?" I asked her as she sat down with a glass of milk.  
  
"Forever," was her tired response. I didn't blame her at all. Waiting in the hospital for several hours with a burnt arm must have been exhausting.  
  
"There were other people who needed extreme tending," my father came into the room with a tired look that matched Lynette's tone.  
  
"You should both go to bed," I ordered as I took the glass of milk away from my sister and the icecream from my father. He ate the weirdest things at late hours. "Now." I had become the motherly figure of the house ever since Lynette's mother died. Neither of them even argued as they moved upstairs.  
  
And then it was just me. Thinking of my brother, so lost and confused, I dug a spoon into the icecream as I sat down and went back to my homework. The rich vanilla cream made me sigh. The math printed in the books that lay infront of me were tempting me not to work on them.  
  
Sighing, I kept the spoon in my mouth as my hand gripped a pencil and I continued working on the stupid useless math.  
  
I did not know that my life would change soon. Too soon. In only a few weeks, I would have no need for math, I would not crave for the vanilla frozen treat, but something that I would never dream of.  
  
Lord save me.  
  
*******************  
  
See.....most of this was written in writer's block. I just really wanted to write this....SO BAD!! Anyway, please review. Bad story, but work with me here.  
  
Krikoris 


	2. Chapter two

This chapter is not even recalled in the book that I am stealing this plot from. I did not think that the flashbacks were enough for a whole fic, so I added a bit of my own....ramblings, in. I am still astonished that I have Nine reviews for one chapter. Oh well, happens to us one time or another, no?  
  
Anyway, I only own the twisted version of the original plot. Well....yeah. If you might notice, I have an odd obsession with Romeo and Juliet. Benvolio aka the Pansy stole my heart. That, and the tragic love is just too much for a soft heart such as mine. Hah.  
  
AAR owns EVERYTHING! Everything down to the last....well the characters and the main plot.  
  
If ya'll are lucky, a certain vampire might make his entrance.....  
  
*****************  
  
The next day was dreadful. Due to the fact that I did not let sleep take me until the sky tinted itself with the color of a pale rose, I slept a bit too much in. Lynette was taking a day off of school because she had burned her writing hand and it still hurt too much to move her arm very much. And it was that very fact that kept me in the world that I entered once I fell into the tempting calls of sleep. She would always throw a pillow onto my head as she dressed, always after she took all of the hot water from the shower.  
  
My father had made the decision that because I had stayed up past my homework time to scrub the fireplace back to its off-whiteness, that I deserved a day off myself. For a few moments, I let his idea pass as I showered and changed into a pair of loose fitting evergreen jeans and a matching sleeveless turtleneck. But the moment I finished pulling my hair into an intricate bun, I realized that the one thing that I was going to miss if I did not go. Now.  
  
We were analyzing Romeo and Juliet metaphors in English, and even though the teacher had an extreme dislike for anyone that was capable of reciting such a play from the top of their head, such as I, the metaphors were so fascinating that I was going to hold off my sick day of the month to go and do so. They were so complex in their simplicity, so simple in their complexity, Shakespeare was rather a genius.  
  
Flipping on a rather entrancing Evanescence song onto my portable CD player, I slipped the headphones over my ears as I threw my seemingly brick towing pack onto my shoulder. "Dad, quick write me a note, I'm going to school."  
  
My father, who was fumbling with the new coffee machine, now turned to fumble with a piece of paper and pen. I moved past his bowl of spagetti with sauce and ranch dressing and hit several buttons on the machine as I pulled out a cup from the cabinet. "You weren't asleep until about 2 dad."  
  
I heard the pen drop from his grip behind the sounds of the coffee being....made into coffee. Grabbing his mug from the side of him, I quickly dropped two cubes of sugar into it. I had learned what my father liked in his coffee from his random visits into the cafe in which I worked in, and the days where he would come home drunk and have a hangover so huge that I would have to bring up his meals as he vomited them right back out.  
  
As I poured him his coffee, I answered the question that I knew was edging at his tired mind. "I checked on you every hour." I made sure not to mention that I heard him sobbing. He had lost two wives in such a short time, and I did not know if he was going to attempt to date anymore women. I would not mind, all the work is rather tiring at times, but it's not like I lived in the 1700's. At least I have microwaves and the blissful usage of ordering pizza from a phone.  
  
"Here, have a nice day sweetheart." Quickly pouring some half and half into his coffee, I kissed my father on the cheek while casually slipping the note into my pocket and stumbling towards the door. "Your shoes!" Skidding to a stop, I shook my head in embarrasment. Call it a bad habit, but I had quite a problem with putting shoes on before I left the house. One time, I unfondly recall, I went halfway to school in my socks.  
  
Pushing that memory away rather forcefully, I slipped my feet into my combat boots as I continued to open the door. "Thanks dad!" And with that, I was off to see the wizard...Do do do. I mean, school. I had to curse my musical class with all my soul. The Wizard of Oz was an ok musical, but I could not STAND the small midget monkeys....I shiver at the mere thought.  
  
In my city known as Ramsa New York, my high school was a hop skip and a jump away. A far hope skip jump also known as the bus, in fact. I could have walked, it was only a few miles, but the bus seemed to be the faster of the transportations, and so I sat at the bench for a minute or two before the bus came and I stepped in.  
  
Come to think of it, I never actually looked at the clock this morning, so I was suprised to see the bus almost filled to capacity. There were only two seats left. Quickly slipping my fee into the container, I let my eyes scan the two empty spaces. One was next to a very grundgy homeless looking man that wore clothes that he must have fought to win from the moths, and the other....  
  
Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. I could not find one word to comment about him in my head but that. Repeating the word over and over in my head, I made my way down the aisle. The raven feathered haired boy looked up at me with his ebony eyes, which happened to be shaded slightly by his hair. Pale skin, breathtaking features....  
  
For the first time since I could ever remember, I almost drooled over a guy. And that means something. People at school often called me a lesbian due to the fact that I never spoke to one boy besides my brother. I never talked to any girls besides Lynette, but she didn't go to my school so....  
  
"Would you mind if I sat here?" I forced myself to act calm as I adjusted my back. (A/N: Ok, she might seem extremely out of character, but come ON. It's HIM for f*ck's sake! GORGEOUS! Plus, she is a modern day girl. Yeah, I feel kind of stupid as to having Rachel being all preppi-ish over a guy, but....damn). I felt my nervousness begin to edge off as he moved himself towards the window. Not one word was uttered. From his side of the conversation that is.  
  
"Thanks," I said while sitting in the seat and setting my pack onto my lap, keeping my gaze away from him. It was hard, but I did it. I was sure he was one of those freaky guys who cheated on girls left and right. I wouldnt pity the girls though, they must have known the minute their eyes met his. His whole body screamed 'arrogant'.  
  
He did not speak until my stop came. As I stood, he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. Ebony eyes met mine, and I almost found myself trapped in his gaze. "What's your name?" His voice was silky and mature, almost causing my knees to go weak. 'player, rachel, player' I had to keep reciting that in my head. I saw him smile briefly before I answered.  
  
"Rachel, now if you don't mind, I need to get going." Pulling my hand from his, I made my way off the bus and onto the sidewalk several blocks from my school. I made sure not to look back at the bus in fear of seeing the mystery boy's gaze caressing my skin once more.  
  
Little did I know that as I walked to school, the boy on the bus was watching me with a smile on his face. "We will meet again Rachel, that is a promise."  
  
*********************  
  
Ya, like who that is is a HUGE secret. Don't make me sick, hehe. Yes, well, I know her being all religious didn't really show, so sue me. Sorry, I cant have my ice cream close to the computer so its staring at me sadistically....please review than my lovely readers . . .  
MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Krikoris 


End file.
